


The Priest

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Father Novak (Castiel) is the new priest at the reader’s church. That night a a club things get heated between the two.





	The Priest

I was normally a good church going, slightly god-fearing girl but, as of recently that was starting to change. The perish had just recently gotten a new priest and oh my word, was he attractive. His eyes were the bluest you had seen in forever, and his smile and voice would send chills down my spine making me feel tingly in places I didn’t know was possible.   
“Why is your hand in such tight fist?” My best friend, {Y/F/N}, whispered as she elbowed you in the side trying to not call attention to the two of you. You released you hand and stretched your fingers trying to regain blood circulation.   
“I didn’t even realize I was doing it. I’m sorry.” I whispered as I glanced at her. She had concern written across her face.   
“I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately but I’m worried about you.” I chose to ignore her as I made my way out of the pew and up towards the front.   
“Excuse father Novak?” My voice was softer than I had wanted it to be. He turned toward me and gave me a smile that made my knees tremble.   
“Yes my child?” I swallowed the lump in my throat and fiddled with my fingers.   
“I um.. I was wondering if I could do a confession.” I glanced up at him, his eyes were kind and soft.   
“Of course. I’ll meet you in the booth, let me finish up here.” I nodded and made my way to the confession booth.   
What in the hell am I doing? I’m about to confess my dirty thoughts to him! I freaked out internally as I stepped inside. I heard the divider open as I continued yelling at myself.   
“Confess my child.” His voice, like smooth satin, that first taste of chocolate flooded your ears and you almost couldn’t speak.   
“Forgive me father for I have sinned.” I started, I stared at my shoes trying to control myself.   
“Speak child. Confess your sins. Nothing is too bad that can’t be forgiven.” His velvety voice snaked around me making me tingle all over.   
“I have been having impure thoughts. Things I would like for a certain male to do to me. Things that I have never thought of before.” I heard him hum in response. My knees began to shake, it was like such a force was moving through me. “I don’t know what to do. He is a child of God but, he makes me feel a certain way and it’s getting hard to control myself.” I waited for his response.  
“God does not look down upon you for having a normal reaction to someone you are attracted to. Pray and say ten hail Mary’s.” I thanked him and exited the booth. I stood there for a minute to gather myself before leaving.   
*********  
“Hurry up. We’re gonna be late!” {Y/F/N} shouted from the front door.   
“It’s a club it doesn’t close for another nine hours!” I yelled back as I finished putting my hair up.   
“So. The guys are waiting for us.” She said poking her head into the room. “You look fine church girl. Let’s go.” She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to the car.   
I stood at our table surveying the surrounding when I seen him. Father Novak, he was in street clothes, blending in with everyone else looking extremely attractive. I bit my bottom lip as I stared over at him. It was like he knew he was being watched because he turned and seen me. He flashed me a quick smile before walking over. Fuck! What the hell am I supposed to do now? He’s coming over here and I’m in skirt clothes! I’m going to Hell. No amount of praying or anything can save me now. I tried my best to pull my skirt lower so he couldn’t see how much skin I was actually showing.   
“Are you gonna confess this next week?” He asking lightly, I swallowed my spit and did my best to answer him.   
“No. I think I’ll be good. I’m just here supporting a friend.” He raised his eyebrow at me and licked his lips.   
“I know who your confession was about. I’m not supposed to but, I do.” He said, his voice low and mesmerizing. Oh god, what I would do to have those lips all over me.   
“Re-really?” I asked, my stomach was doing flips. He placed his hand on mine.  
“Yes really. I think we can fix that.” He grabbed my hand and led me toward the back where the bathrooms were. I could feel my legs turning to jello just from him touching me, my head was racing, it felt like it was gonna burst out of my chest.   
“What.. What are you doing?” I asked with a shaky voice. I watched as he checked the bathroom before locking the door.   
“Fixing your issue. I see the way you look at me during the sermons. I was hoping it wouldn’t be done here but, this is better than what I had in mind.” He smiled a devilish smile at me and licks his lips again. “I also know you’re not wearing any panties under that skirt.”   
“How?”   
“I could tell by the way you tried to pull it lower when you seen me approaching you.” He gently brushed his hand against my thigh making me moan softly.   
“We can’t.” I whispered as I leaned into his touch. His hand slowly slid up my thigh and began softly rubbing my clit.  
“We can. No one’s here and no one can get in.” His voice was wrapping around me, I don’t know what came over me but I pushed myself against him slightly.   
“I-“ I couldn’t get my sentence out before he smashed his lips against mine and lifted me up onto the sink. I ran my fingers through his hair grabbing a handful of it and lightly pulling, making him moan.   
He continued running his fingers slowly in and out torturing me as he ran his lips up and down my neck. He stopped for a brief moment, I was about to open my eyes when I felt his mouth on my clit and his tongue flicking in and out. I moaned and grabbed his hair, I rested my head against the mirror and rose my hips up and down to match his rhythm. He held my hips down and looked up at me with a mischievous smirk.   
“Don’t move.” I bit my lip and nodded my head. I watched as he unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor. I stared at his hard pulsating member. He began sucking on my neck as he slowly and gently slid into me causing me to moan out in pleasure. I gripped his shoulder and dug my nails in as he slowly, torturously began moving in and out. He managed to get my top off and began playing with my breast as he slowly picked up speed.   
“Oh God.” I moaned, I wrapped my right leg around as he grabbed my left and held it up against his hip. He lowered his head and began sucking on my nipple as he pounded me at a nice medium pace, it wasn’t too fast and it wasn’t too slow.   
“God has nothing to with this love. This is all me.” He pulled up and bent me over the sink, he shoved his member in and began going at a fast pace. I could hear our skin slapping together, with every thrust I would jolt forward moaning out in utter pleasure. He used one hand to rub my clit and the other to massage my breast till I was screaming in ecstasy. He tilted my head back and placed a soft kiss on my lips as he rode my through my orgasm.   
We stood there leaning against the sinks trying to catch our breaths. My cheeks were flushed and red from everything that just happened.   
“Maybe next time we’ll go to my office in the church and use the desk.” He said as he pulled his pants back on. I couldn’t help but giggle.   
“Who said that’ll be the next time. I was thinking of inviting you back to my place and using my kitchen counter.” He turned and looked at me with such hunger in his eyes.   
“And here I thought you were a good girl.” He placed both hands on either side of my face and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, letting his linger for a minute.   
“You were wrong. That all changed the moment I first met you.” I gently bit his lip and sucked on it for a second. He closed his eyes and moaned.   
“Dirty girl.” He fixed my clothes before dragging me out of the bathroom, outside, and into his car.   
“I live five blocks away. You better be prepared to not be able to walk tomorrow.” He said as he floored it down the street.


End file.
